TK vs Kari: The Ultimate Battle
by TKLF42
Summary: When TK and Kari go to a gift shop and get jewelry, things get wonky. Kari is taken over by evil, TK by good. Once in a battle the only reasonable thing happens, good wins. TK regains his self and feels guilty. How will it end? (I will be making prequels and a sequel. Sorry if actual digimon don't play a huge role)
1. The Store

"Please don't sue me! This story is about a dream I had a while ago.

DigiTamamon had just opened a gift store for his restaurant. It had been about two years since defeating VenoMyotismon. Kari and I were going to go visit the new gift shop together. I had been planning on buying Kari a few flowers and paying for whatever she got. Once we exited I would give her the flowers and express my true feelings. I had it all planned out.

While at the shop I went out of my way and got Patamon and I a little something too. They were these golden anklets that I personally didn't like but Patamon had been eyeing them for some time. Kari picked out pink bracelets with runes for her and Gatomon. I was just getting ready to pay when Davis showed up. He and Veemon were talking together.

"So which flowers do you think I should get Kari?" Davis asked as they rounded they passed the window. He stepped inside, saw Kari and I, and turned bright red.

"I like sunflowers." Kari said. I looked down at the sunflower bouquet on the counter and tried to hide it behind me.

"Hey TJ!" Davis called. "What are you doing with Kari." My mind drew a blank. Luckily, Kari filled in for me.

"He was helping me pick out some items from the new store." She said. "Speaking of which, I really need to pay so…" she handed DigiTamamon a couple digi-dollars. "Keep the change." She whispered. I grabbed the reusable bag of goods and followed her out.

"Thanks so much for saving my skin back there." I said once we were a safe distance away.

"Don't sweat it. I was in just as much of a hurry to get out as you were." She replied. "Now Gatomon, why don't we try on our new bracelets?" She suggested.

"Sounds good." Gatomon responded.

"Speaking of which we should probably try on our new anklets Patamon." I said.

I was first because I was holding the bag. The flowers would just have to wait, I was too nervous anyways. I slipped the anklet on. It was a perfect fit! Patamon was next. Just as he slipped his anklet on I felt a sharp pain right where the anklet was on my leg. I tried to pull the anklet off and see what had hurt me but it wouldn't budge.

"Wait, Kari, don't put it on!" I said. Too late. She and Gatomon had already put on their bracelets.

"Oww" Kari said, more in surprise than pain. She looked down at her bracelet. Her body started teetering. Her eyes slid half-way down. I managed to catch her as she fell.

"Patamon, get help." I commanded as Gatomon too, fell down. Was it just me or did the world seem a little fuzzy. I looked over a Patamon, he was already out a few feet away.

"Help!" I cried, as loud as I could before the world went dark.


	2. They're Awake!

Davis was worried. He was worried that Kari and TK would wake up at the same time and he would never get to be alone with Kari. He was even more worried that _TK _would be the first to wake up and therefor find Davis leaning over to give Kari a kiss on the forehead. Davis had never kissed a girl before and he was just dying to find out if this was some twist on the 'Sleeping Beauty' story. If it was... Davis let himself daydream. He imagined Kari waking up and telling him that she loved him. He imagined the look on TK's face when he found out. Davis rubbed his hands together, eyeing them greedily.

"I'm gonna head out for coffee and a look around DigiTamamon's new shop. Any chance you wanna come with me?" Yolei asked. She had been playing 'Doctor' by looking out for TK and Kari for some time.

"Nah... I'm gonna watch them while your gone." Davis replied. He turned his head to wave her out the door. As soon as the door closed Davis turned around and...

"Whoa, what am I doing here?" TK asked, looking around. All of Davis' fanciful dreams popped.

"We must have been rescued." Kari said. Oops, Davis had forgotten. The room they were in had a one-way window. He could see them but they couldn't see him. Davis used the door, taking the opportunity to be the night in shinning armor.

"Don't worry Kari, I heard your call for help and rescued you." Davis lied. To be honest, he had just assumed that TK was the only one hurt and it wasn't until he got home and realized that Kari wasn't there that he went back and saved them. "You were out for three whole days." he added.

"Three whole days?!" TK shouted, leaping up from his bed. "I missed Matt's concert. Oh man, he is gonna be so mad..." He paused and calmed down. "I trust you told our families what happened?"

"TK's right, Tai would be so worried about me." Kari added.

"Yeah, we told your family. The rest of the gang just left to go get some grub. They'll be back in a little while." Well, he hoped they would be back in a little while. Truth be told the older kids had been gone for three hours and Davis was a little nervous.

"Thanks for looking after us while we were knocked out Davis." Kari said. Davis blushed. "But we would feel better if we could go see our families now."

"Yeah... I bet my mom is freaking out." TK nodded.

"Alright, you two can use the DigiPort outside." Davis said. At least they hadn't insisted on 'alone-time'.

Davis watched the two kids go through the DigiPort. Why did everything have to be so hard?!


	3. The Transformation

For TK, the transformation after that was slow. For Kari it was less so. As if overnight she grew restless, spiteful and mean. It was as if she had been infected by one of those dark spores but worse, they didn't know what was changing her! Gatomon was also changing. Her fur became ragged and mangy. She hissed whenever someone got near. In fact, one night, when the transformation was complete, something terrible happened.

"Kari, do I really need this stupid protection charm. I mean, it's so much easier just to hurt whoever is hurting you!" Gatomon gestured to her tail ring.

"Are you kidding me?! Of course you don't need it. But we will need a slave..." Kari thought. Gatomon took her tail ring off and threw it away.

"Yes... someone who will do anything for you, good or bad."Gatomon responded. Kari nodded.

"I have the perfect candidate." said Kari. She took out a picture of all the digi-destined and circled Davis' face with a permanent marker.

So yeah, Davis was doomed. Kari was evil. Worst of all, TK was changing too. Normally, TK would be well, TK. He was outgoing, energetic, and had a strong sense of right and wrong. The new TK was outgoing, energetic, had a strong sense of right and wrong, and seemed to be obsessed with being 'perfect'. He got 100%s on everything, scored every shot ever made, and scolded everyone else for not doing the same. He became sort-of stuck-up to be perfectly honest. One thing he did that really made everybody concerned was argue with Kari.

"I'm telling you, you really need to get nicer young miss. Kicking that cat was _not _the right thing to do." he would chide.

"Ha, and how are you going to stop me?" she would jest.

"I will save my strength for the final battle..." he said, staring off into the distance.

"The one where I get a 99.9% on my test?" she asked. At this everyone would giggle.

"No! Though that is still unacceptable there is a bigger test yet to come." he would say. The giggles turned to full laughter. "Silence!" TK yelled in vain. They kept laughing.

TK and Kari's transformations were upsetting. This behavior was most unlike the both of them. Yet, their extreme personalities can only partially be blamed on them. We can blame them for ever buying those pieces of jewelry which were causing all this. After putting the jewelry on, TK and Kari had little say in the matter of how they acted. The only person who was not surprised was Davis who was just glad to get Kari to himself. Little did he know that Kari had plans for him...


	4. Davis, the Slave

Davis was minding his own business at home when he decided to check his email for any updates on his soccer game on Sunday. He turned on his cell phone and unlocked it with a password (5274 for those wanting to hack into his phone, it spells 'Kari'). His background screen showed a picture of Kari in her cheerleading outfit. He had inserted some text saying, 'Yay! I love you Davis!' so it looked like Kari was saying it. He opened his email. It automatically went to the 'Draft' section where he had email after email of failed attempts to gather his courage and ask Kari out. He switched to 'New Mail'. There were no soccer updates but there was an email from Kari. He opened it.

_'Dear Davis, I was wondering if you could meet me at Alley 17 in the Digital world at 11 PM at night. I want to talk to you about getting rid of TK. Yours Truly, Kari'_

Davis was thrilled. In his mind this was an email from Kari asking him to go on a date and possibly get rid of TK! Davis couldn't believe it. Well, he could believe it, he _was_ pretty charming. It was no wonder that Kari liked him better than TK. No... she didn't like him, she LOVED him. The eight hours until eleven passed slowly. Too slowly for Davis' enjoyment. When at last his alarm went off he was standing next to his computer, digivice outstretched, in the middle of saying...

"Digiport, open!"

"Hello Davis." said Kari once Davis had located Alley 17. "You are late."

"I am?" Davis asked, checking his watch. It was 11:00 and 10 seconds. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"No matter." said Kari. Her eyes... they were so beautiful. He gazed into her eyes and his whole world felt fuzzy. He would do _anything_ for somebody with those eyes.

"Yeah..." Davis said dreamily.

"I have a task for you." said Kari. Davis nodded. "I need you to kill TK." Davis was in such a stupor just gazing into her eyes. Kill... who again? It didn't matter. He would do anything for Kari. _Anything_.

"Okay Kari." he said stupidly, his whole world spinning. He was getting dizzy.

"Now go home Davis." said Kari. Davis obeyed. It was almost as good to obey those eyes as to stare into them. Almost.


	5. She Started It

It was on one fateful day in the middle of June, a couple days after school got out, that the battle TK had prophesied came to pass. The Digidestined were having a picnic in the Digital World. They were celebrating the anniversary of the first Digidestined coming to the Digital World. Sure, it was a month early but Mimi was visiting so why not?

Davis was plotting. It had been a week since Kari had told him to kill TK. He decided that the best was would be to lure TK away from the other Digidestined. Flamedramon would be waiting to burn TK to ashes. All was going according to plan.

"Hey TK!" Davis called, seeing TK waiting in the spot where the picnic would be. "The picnic is this way!" he called, gesturing to where Flamedramon was hiding. TK looked confused.

"Really? I was quite sure the picnic was going to be in this clearing. Maybe the location changed last minute." TK decided. He and Patamon headed off into the woods.

Davis followed them, encouraging them when they doubted the picnic could be that far away from the original site. Davis had made sure to make the hiding spot _really_ far away from the picnickers, just in case they went looking for Davis and TK. At last, they reached the clearing where Flamedramon was hiding.

"Go ahead and start setting up." Davis told them. "The others will be here soon." he signaled to Flamdramon.

"Fire Rocket!" the sound echoed throughout the clearing. Davis smirked as the flame hit TK in the chest and sent him sprawling to the floor. Kari sensed something and started heading over there to see if her troublesome companion had been taken care of. When she arrived she saw TK on the floor but her sixth sense told her that he was not dead and not even unconscious. In fact, the moment she stepped into the clearing, TK jumped up and locked eyes with her. Davis had already cleared the scene, not wanting to be claimed, 'guilty'.

"TK, TK, TK, you should know better than to listen to my new slave. Did you really fall for that trick?" She asked

"No, I knew that he would try to kill me. I could see your poison in his eyes. This was _my _trick. To get you away from everyone so the battle can begin. Good must always triumph over evil.

"So be it." Kari replied, her eyes narrowing.

"Patamon, Metal Digivolve to... MetalAngeDramon!" Now, if TK had been himself he would have been super confused. Who the heck is MetalAngeDramon? Metal Digivolving? It would have made his head spin. However, TK was not himself. So instead of blanking out he jumped into the control center with amazing agility and got ready to fight.

"Gatomon, Dark Metal Digivolve to... DarkAngeDrawomon!" Kari jumped into her control panel. She slapped MetalAngeDramon.

"Let the battle begin!" she cried out.

"For once we agree on something." said TK and the battle began.


	6. The Battle and Aftermath

TK and Kari fought for many, many days. Kari was using Davis' energy to fuel her digimon and TK was using his stored energy to fuel his. Days passed, a week. Finally, the only reasonable thing happened, goodness won. Now, judging by each of their new personalities, neither was good. They didn't know that. As far as TK and Kari were concerned, TK was good and Kari was evil. TK struck the final blow Kari fell to the floor. Both digimon de-digivolved, both lay unconscious on the ground.

TK woke up and came to his senses before anyone could rush onto the battle scene. He looked around, his memory was a little fuzzy. He could vaguely recall something about a battle... but everything else was blurry. Everything after he put that anklet on. He looked down, it was still there. That was when he saw Kari. She was laying unconscious on the ground a few feet away, TK checked her pulse. Dead. His memory poured in. What had he just done?! He looked down at his hands in disbelief, they were covered in blood and sweat. His mind was doing somersaults. He heard voices coming to check on them and rushed into the tree cover.

"Can you believe TK killed Kari?" asked Davis who until this moment had been slowly dying himself because of Kari. TK wanted to feel resentful but he couldn't. Davis was telling the truth. TK really _had_ killed Kari.

"I mean, I get she was acting kinda evil but why the heck would he kill her?" Yolei added. "Weren't we all about giving people second chances?"

"Second chances or not, TK killed a _human._ Not just any human, his friend. Humans don't just go to primary village you know, when they're dead they're dead." Davis noted.

"I don't think TK even should get a second chance. Both he and Kari were evil if you look at it. Him killing her is just proof." Cody said.

"I don't think it really _was_ TK." Ken thought aloud. "Ever since you found them in a clearing both TK and Kari have been acting strange. Is it possible that they were switched out for duplicates?"

TK couldn't listen anymore. He couldn't breath, couldn't think. His face was red hot with shame, his hands clenched into fists. That's when he started running. Just running. He didn't care where he ended up, he was just running as far away from them as he could. Patamon followed, dodging the tears flying off TK's face and into the air. They ran as far as they possibly could, took a break, and just kept running. Days passed. It felt like weeks, like years. They ran until they were hungry, thirsty, and in the middle of a desert. Both TK and Patamon collapsed into the sand.


	7. The Desert

TK and Patamon were both tired, thirst, and hungry but they were at first reluctant to stop running. It wasn't until they found a cactus with plenty of shade that they decided this was the best shelter in miles. They could continue running in the morning, right? They dug out beds of sand. Patamon was out like a light but TK found it hard to sleep, knowing what he had done. Why? What had possessed him to kill Kari? He looked down at the anklet. No... he couldn't blame his actions on an accessory. _He_ had killed Kari. Not a stupid chunk of metal. TK tried getting the anklet off and this time, it fell off with ease. Patamon's anklet came off too. What was going on? The anklets rolled together in the sand in front of TK.

"Terribly sorry about the whole 'possession' thing but we really needed to get rid of that evil and in order to do that we needed a human." said a voice. TK looked around. "Down here! The anklets!" called the voice. Sure enough, the anklets had merged together and now formed a mouth in the sand. "We are so sorry for the loss of your friend but she wasn't herself and you can't blame it on you 'cause you weren't you either." it explained.

"So you're telling me it's really not my fault and that you killed Kari?" asked TK, his voice poisonous.

"Well.. yes. But please don't hurt me. Like I said, your friend wasn't herself. She was being possessed by my rival." said the mouth. TK didn't listen to anything after 'yes'. He lunged forward and grabbed the mouth, pulling it shut.

"Listen here, I don't know what you are or why you decided to take me but my friends hate me and my girl is dead!" he whispered as loud as he could without waking Patamon. "So you're going to tell me how I can fix it." he gave the mouth an evil eye even though it didn't have eyes to see him.

"Mmm." said the voice, still muffled by his grasp. TK let the mouth go. "You just have to talk to the Digital World. I'm sure she'll know how. After all, she's little miss 'I know everything'. I mean seriously, she stuck all my data in this metal so that I wouldn't be able to kill my rival. How rude can you get?" the mouth said. "She was talking about things like 'destroying the digital world' and 'seeing the future'. I really want to give _her_ a swipe but you know, she doesn't have a physical form." the mouth went on and on and on.

"Just tell me where I can find her." said TK. He looked at Patamon. He wouldn't bring Patamon, who knows what the little Digimon would do to keep him out of trouble. TK would do anything for Kari but Patamon would stop him if it meant risking his own life.

"Oh sure, just go out into the desert and call for her. I'm sure she'll come." said the mouth. "She comes to everyone but _me_. Poor me." TK ignored the mouth and set off to save Kari.

TK walked until the sun was down and Patamon was out of sight. He was so tired from his run and now his walk. Maybe he could summon the girl in the morning. What had the mouth called her again, the Digital World? That was ridiculous, the digital world wasn't a person. TK had to force his eyes open. So... tired. No, he had to save Kari as soon as possible. The longer she was dead... the harder it would be to revive her. TK decided to summon the girl by what the mouth had called her, the Digital World.

"Oh Digital W-" he was cut off before he could finish. In front of him, as if out of nowhere, was a girl.


	8. The Digital World

Her eyes were brown. She wore a light pink dress with little matching slippers. Her skin was tan. Her hair was the longest TK had ever seen. She even had a crest, something that everyone else had lost a long time ago with a weird little scribble on it. She wasn't particularly beautiful but she was pretty and something about her told TK that he had seen her before.

"You." said TK, his eyes narrowing. _Her_. The Digital World, formerly known as Lilly. His memories rushed back to him. The poisonous mushroom, the feeling harp, and the time she had given herself up to save them all. The crest was a replica of the one she had lost, the Crest of Destiny. "You're memory spell worked."

"I know." she said simply. "I also know why you're here, all of your secrets, and what you are running from. I know your past, your future, and every little mistake you make." she smiled at him. "Ahh... the power of being the Digital World."

"I don't care what you know, I want to know how I can save Kari." TK said. Lilly, or the Digital World, and TK had a long and confusing past. She had manipulated him, he had found out, he had fallen for her anyways. Then she took all his memory of her so that she wouldn't 'disrupt the digital balance'.

"Kari's soul data has simply been deleted. If you want to get it back you have to give up some some of your data. Even then she won't remember a thing until both of your data is retrieved." she told him. "So, you must sacrifice either your body or soul for Kari."

"Body." said TK. The choice was easy.

"That means your soul will be stuck with me in the digital data bank." she warned him.

"I know." TK replied. "But then I'll have a chance of getting my body back." she shrugged.

"Whatever floats your boat. Are you going to tell your friends?" she asked.

"Sure. But I'll just send a messenger in case one of them is particularly unforgiving." TK replied. She nodded.

"Very well."


	9. The Truth

Kari was still dead. In fact, the rest of the digidestined were having her funeral. Everyone cried as Kari's coffin was brought to the site of the burial, right where she had died. Her coffin was much like the one Snow White had been famously put into. It was adorned with jewels and roses and made of glass so everyone could see her. Hundreds of digidestined from all over the world came to mourn the loss of one of the original digidestined.

"Stop everything!" yelled a voice that sounded strangely like TK's. "I have a way to bring her back." Everybody turned.

"Oh, so you killed her just so that everyone would think you were a hero did you?" Davis sneered. "Very well then 'Mister Hero', bring her back."

"I will." said TK "But first I have to tell you the side effects."

"We'll do anything to bring back Kari." said Sora.

"It's not yours to do." TK told her. "Once we bring Kari back she won't remember anything."

"That's a small price to pay for life." Joe interrupted.

"But you have to think of it as a life for a life." TK added. "For Kari to live, I must go. Make your choice." he told them.

"TK... I am Kari's big brother and you killed her." Tai told him. "I vote that you go."

"Anything for Kari." said Davis.

"We don't need another past killer on our team." said Cody.

"Human's don't go to primary village but you did say you'd just go so... I agree." stated Izzy.

"It's only fair, a life for a life." said Mimi.

"You... you killed her." Sora sobbed. "Just go!"

"I hate to say this but I have to agree." Ken added. "Even I stuck to just digimon."

"We can't trust you to not kill any more people." Joe decided. "I'm with them."

"You didn't need to ask, you already know our answer." said Yolei. Matt was silent.

"Matt?" asked TK, turning to him.

"You killed Kari." Matt told him. "That was a big mistake. Nobody, nobody kills my little brother's friend." The rest of the digidestined looked at him quizzically. "Just leave me alone, I don't even know you. You aren't my little brother!" Matt cried out, tears streaming down his face.

"He's right." said TK. The digidestined turned to face him, hatred in their faces and tears in my eyes. "I'm not TK." the thing that looked like TK said. "TK's already gone, he's watching this on live feed though." The digidestined's eyes grew wide. "I'm just the messenger." said the thing, it shrugged it's shoulders before disappearing into the air, leaving the digidestined confused.

"C'mon guys." Matt said "Lets open the coffin." As soon as they did they realized that Kari was awake. She coughed.

"Where am I?" she asked, sitting up. "_Who_ am I?"


	10. Kari and Davis

While TK watched, high above the clouds and everywhere, Davis was making great use of his opportunity.

"You are in love with me." He told Kari. Davis had elected himself to tell Kari her memories. "Your name is Kari. Those people in the clearing are you friends. You have parents in the human world. This is the digital world." Davis talked to Kari about her memories, making sure to change them so that he was the hero, TK didn't exist, and Kari was in love with him. He briefly mentioned that someone had killed her. "So I bravely went on a quest to save you. I accomplished the resurrection. Oh, everything anyone else tells you about the story is wrong, their just trying to mess with you." Kari had not only lost her memories, she had lost her common sense. She did not know that Davis was the one messing with her. So they walked back to the clearing holding hands.

"Alright Davis, what did you do to her?" Yolei asked in suspicion. If Kari was holding Davis' hand then something was wrong.

"He gave me back my memories." Kari told her, looking at Davis dreaming. He was her hero...

"Davis, did you mess up her mind? That's just plain wrong. Does she even know about the battle with TK?" Ken prompted.

"She doesn't want to talk about her death." Davis told him giving Kari a nod. "Much less about that traitor."

"Guys, if Kari is listening to Davis then something is wrong." Cody voiced what they were all thinking.

"You know that and I know that but he probably told her not to trust us." Ken said. "We need to have a meeting." All the digidestined besides Kari and Davis formed a huddle.

"Maybe she should talk to her brother or her parents." Yolei voiced. "Surely she'll listen to them."

"I fear not, Davis has really gotten into her head. Ever since he called being the one to tell her the memories he has had that smug look on his face." Ken replied. "What do you think Cody?"

"I think we should just play along with it. TK has to come back sometime. He has to." The group nodded. Together they would play along with it for about a week before giving up and avoiding Kari and Davis.


	11. The Ending

TK cried and cried and cried from his perch over the digital world. Even the Digital World shed tears. At last, after a month of pain, the Digital World took TK how to get back.

"I can keep you here no longer." She told him. "Kari needs you. Now that the month has passed you can convince your friends to bring ten USB storage plug-ins to the desert. It will be an exchange." TK nodded. He would tell Izzy.

Five minutes later, at Izzy's...

"Ten USB storage plug-ins for TK and possibly Kari's memories? It's a deal." said Izzy. He didn't know how far away from any digiports the desert was.

Five days later, in the desert...

"Okay, now what do I do?" Izzy wondered once he had reached the desert. As if a reply ten computers appeared out of the sand. On each one there was a message, 'plug in the USB storage plug-in'. Izzy quickly complied.

Back on their perch TK and the Digital World were saying goodbye.

"I'll miss you, I really will." TK told her. "But Kari needs me, the world needs me." The Digital World nodded her head.

"I understand." She told him. She handed him a bouquet of flowers. "Give these to Kari and she will remember everything. We will meet again, five years before you die." She told him. This time is was TK's turn.

"I know." He said with a grin, trying to lighten the mood. Izzy inserted the last USB storage plug-in and TK appeared in front of him, blinking.

"You're back!" Izzy said. This was one time where he preferred people over computers.

"Whoa, what happened?" TK was telling dizzy. "Last thing I remember I was in a clearing shouting for help.

"So Ken was right!" Izzy was excited "It wasn't you after all." He paused, looking at the flowers. "What are those for?"

"I have a feeling I'm supposed to give them to Kari." TK told him.

"I'll take you to her." Izzy told him. "But something's wrong, she lost her memory and now she's in love with Davis. We were hoping you could help.

"I'll try." Said TK. The flowers were sunflowers. TK followed Izzy for days until they reached the nearest digiport. The found Davis and Kari at a diner.

"I'll leave you alone." Izzy told TK, wandering off to mess with his computer.

"Hi Kari!" TK greeted her when he found their table.

"Who are you?" Kari asked, looking at Davis to help. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I see Davis hasn't told you who I am but I was told to give you these flowers." He handed them to her. Kari sniffed them.

"TK!" She shouted, jumping up. "Last thing I remember I was in a clearing..." She looked at Davis. "What are you doing here? What am I doing here." Davis' shoulders sagged. So much for that plan. He gave up and left.

"Wanna go to the digital world for a picnic?" TK asked. They did. Once the couple got there and found a clearing TK gathered his courage. This would be the time he told her. "Umm... Kari..."

"Yes TK?" Kari said, unpacking her picnic basket.

"Umm... I love you." He told her shyly. Kari smiled at him.

"I know." That sound sounded strangely familiar but he didn't have any time to reflect on it because Kari leaned over and kissed him.

The rest of the picnic was slow and sweet but TK could tell that something was wrong. They had to move to cover because it was raining. The tree's themselves seemed to be hunched over. Misty fog covered the ground. Each digimon that wandered by seemed to be depressed. TK got a strange feeling. The digital world was crying.


End file.
